Problem: Kevin has 35 lemons for every 5 apples. Write the ratio of lemons to apples as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $35:5$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $35 \text{ to } 5$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{35}{5}=7$ Therefore, $7$ is the ratio of lemons to apples written as a simplified fraction.